


Cauterization

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: The Knight wants to save Myla, and asks for help in doing so.





	Cauterization

**Author's Note:**

> who got her wanderer's journal and got really upset about myla's description and wrote this immediately after, it's me

It’s different when you knew them before the infection took hold.

Myla is no more special than the husks the Knight has cut down before, husks that were once bugs with as much life and cheer in them as Myla had. They know this. They know that it makes no sense to want to save Myla from the infection when they put the other husks to rest without second thought.

But they’ve gotten close enough to dream nail her and hear her still trying to sing to keep herself sane. Maybe, with how recently she succumbed, there’s still something they can do besides put her out of her misery.

What would they do? What could they do? If there was a known way to heal a bug of the infection, it would be taught to everyone in every village in a desperate effort to keep bugs alive. They won’t just randomly stumble upon a cure. They don’t even know that much about Myla herself, really, just that she’s kind and cheerful and likes strange songs-

Strange songs.

They flip through the Hunter’s Journal until they find the correct entry: Grimmkin Novice, with a fragment of a song or a poem, the Knight can’t be sure. What they can be sure of is that it mentions the Nightmare Lantern, and they know the infection is deeply tied to dreams, so maybe- if anyone could, then maybe-

They head straight for the Crystal Peak.

Husks are not prone to leaving the place they inhabit. The Knight has taken advantage of this to escape a dangerous situation, but now they have to deal with the problem of leading Myla anywhere. They’re not strong enough to carry her up to Dirtmouth, and even their best idea is a gamble.

Their nail is sheathed when they approach Myla. When she throws her pick at them, rather than dodge it, they catch it and turn back towards the Crossroads.

As they’d hoped, Myla follows, still with an attachment to her mining pick despite what’s happened to her. They lead her up the Crossroads, blasting everything else with magic before it gets near enough for Myla to get caught in the crossfire, or even targeted herself. This would have been easier before the infection took the Crossroads and everything started to explode on impact, but somehow they manage to get her all the way to the bottom of the well without either of them being hurt.

She does still know how to climb, but slowly, and they don’t get too far ahead of her lest she lose sight of her pickaxe and forget the chase. Eventually, they get to the top of the well, and make a shooing motion at Elderbug, one that he gladly obeys once he sees an infected bug climb out after them. They don’t even need to tell Zote to hide.

With no other bugs in the vicinity, leading Myla into the Grimm troupe’s main tent is the easiest part of the trip. They pass right by Brumm (sorry Brumm) to the largest area, where the Knight just starts leading Myla around in circles.

Thankfully, Grimm shows up fairly quickly, and even without the smoke and swinging lights this time. He just appears a safe distance away from the two of them.

“My friend, normally if someone led a husk into my tent, I would assume they needed me to put it to rest for them.”

They shake their head so frantically it gives them whiplash. Now more than ever they wish they had a voice to speak, to plead-

“You hope that a vessel of nightmare can cure a plague of dream. I understand.” Grimm closes his eyes. “This girl was only recently infected, yes? Someone you knew personally.”

Myla turns toward him. Despite the Knight’s attempts at getting her attention back with the pickaxe, she lunges towards Grimm to try to tear him apart with her bare claws - at least, that what it seems like she’s doing, but he teleports to the opposite end of the room before she can touch him.

“The light that curses their dreams is no friend of mine. Though I suppose her willingness to attack me before even a child of void speaks volumes of her hatred without my saying so.” Grimm teleports again to avoid another charge, this time appearing in midair just out of Myla’s reach. “My friend… I truly wish curing her of her infection was within my power.”

But it’s not.

The Knight feels their chest constrict.

“My sister’s influence exceeds mine. All I can offer is to make it painless.”

Slowly, jerkily, they shake their head. No, they can do it. They shouldn’t have brought him into this anyway. It’s their responsibility, and they’ll take care of it.

They draw their nail and put down another husk.

She stops moving. So do they, only able to stare down at her body, only able to think of the girl so full of life in the dying kingdom who’d invited them to sing with her and told them their visits made her happy-

Grimm pulls them close to him, and they don’t resist. Only once they’re in his arms do they realize they’re trembling.

“I’m so sorry,” he says.

The Knight was not made with the power to cry. They can only cling to Grimm as they wish they could get this guilt and pain out with tears.


End file.
